


The suit’s stash

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Conversations, Domestic, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 06:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13452318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Neal and Mozzie are having a normal conversation…





	The suit’s stash

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet written for getyourwordsout during the January challenge - Word Bowling. Essentially, you get ten words and then write a ten-line story with each word being on one line. My words were Sleep, History, Vision, Stitch, Freeze, Glossy, Lizard, Gunmetal, Grape, Carpet

‘Since when are you **stitching**?’ Neal asks frowning at Mozzie who is kneeling on the floor and doing something to June´s antique rug.

Mozzie looks up from his work, ‘for your information, Rug hooking is an ancient craft, for your information, I am repairing the **carpet**. What are you doing here anyway?’

‘Duhh…this is my apartment, it is where I **sleep**. Did you find anything when you swept the Burke´s house for bugs?’

‘Well, I found a stash of disturbing **glossies** if that is what you are referring to.’

Neal **freezes** in place and looks smiling at Mozzie, this is getting interesting, he needs to know what Peter has been hiding from him.

Mozzie gets up and picks a **grape** from the fruit bowl in front of him and points to Neal with it.

‘They’re called _Guns and Girls_. Do you think Elizabeth knows what Peter is looking at when he mentions the nice shine on the **gunmetal**?’

Neal closes his eyes, too much information in that **vision**.

Mozzie feeds the fruit in his hand to his pet **lizard** that sits on his shoulder, who has been waiting patiently for the treat.

‘Well you have a **history** of owning quirky magazines yourselves, so let´s pretend we never had this conversation.’ Neal states while pouring himself a generous amount of wine and gulping it down.’


End file.
